10 Different Ways they discovered Rollaro
by lvsvu727
Summary: Fic is ten different versions of how the rest of SVU finds out about Rollaro. They are one shots and I will be adding different scenarios every so often. Dedicated to my Rollaro fangirls @IvoryRhapsody @IDELIZ1 @TheMaiHo @Jade1975 @Karineeedosreis on twitter
1. Chapter 1

Ok so what I'm writing is ten different scenarios of how other characters from the show find out about Rollaro. They are one shots and I will keep adding periodically to this. Enjoy the first scenario. :)

Version 1:

* * *

><p>Amanda looked closely at herself in the mirror. She looked at every pore, every crease, every spot. She had never felt so beautiful. Beautiful she thought, he made her feel this way. She glanced one more time at the outfit she had chosen for tonight tight skinny jeans, a cute burgundy shirt and heels. She knew he loved to see her like this. He could not keep his hands off her when she wore tight jeans. That was definitely something she wanted tonight, his hands all over her without the pressure of what if we get caught.<p>

Nights like these they could act like boyfriend and girlfriend. They looked forward to the days off they had together, it meant they could go out at night to a club or to a bar with her friends, his friends and everyone in between and didn't have to hide.

At the beginning it felt weird but over the months it felt normal it had become their thing.

Amanda felt arms wrapping her from behind "ready beautiful?"

She turned to look into his eyes "let's go" she said with a mischievous smile

They walked out of the apartment they'd been sharing lately. Her apartment had become their love nest. His things were thrown about the living room and Zara even stayed there when she came to visit. He even had his own pair of keys and on days when their days off didn't coincide she would find him in her kitchen cooking up delicious Cuban foods.

After 8 months it had become the norm but at times she felt like she was living a double life. There was the Nick and Amanda at work and the Nick and Amanda at home. She wished she could merge them so she wouldn't have to lie to her partner, Fin. Sometimes she thought he suspected, he might begin a line of questioning that made a pit in her stomach but she'd just pretend not to catch on and he would stop.

As the cold breeze hit her that chilly night, she thought what it would be like if her co-workers knew after all they were like family and she hated lying to them. Would they join them on their nights out? Would they celebrate birthdays and holidays together at their apartment? Or would they isolate them and reproach them?

"Amanda" she heard his soothing voice and put all thoughts to the back of her head. Tonight was about them. It was the one night she could kiss him, caress him, and whisper in his ear without one person batting an eye.

He opened the taxi door and she climbed in.

"Where to?" said the cabbie

Nick glanced over at Amanda "the usual?"

She nodded happily.

"Imbibe Bar please"

They arrived at the bar. One of Amanda's girlfriends rushed over as soon as Amanda stepped out of the cab.

"Manda!" she wrapped Amanda in a big hug than turned over to Nick and gave him a hug "glad you guys could make it"

"Ofcourse Emily"

Emily turned to Nick "David's inside already, he's been eager to see you" she laughed

As they walked Inside Nick held Amanda's waist as if to say back off she's with me. He loved that he could do that without any worry.

The bright lights and loud music were inviting to the dance floor. Amanda raised his arm over the crowd and guided him to the dance floor.

"I got a feeling" by the black eyed peas was playing. Some of their other friends joined them on the dance floor.

Amanda loved to dance that was something Nick discovered after they started dating. He loved to see her sway to the music. This was not the Amanda from work this was his Amanda a free spirited, full of life, laughing with her friends Amanda.

David leaned into Nick "Hey man let's get the girls some drinks"

Nick complied and headed to the bar with him.

He already knew what Amanda preferred to drink so he ordered it.

In the back of the club meanwhile two detectives stood there questioning the bar's manager. Olivia and Fin were tired but they had decided to take on the case even though they had worked 16 hours straight already unfortunately Nick and Amanda had the night off.

Olivia finished the round of questioning and put her notepad away. Saying Thank you she turned to make her way out but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Fin who was more interested in looking at the girls around him.

"what's up" he said

"Look who's over there"

Fin looks in the direction Olivia is looking at "So it's Nick, isn't it his day off?"

"well yeah but I just never pictured him as bar club guy"

"hey his single and ready to mingle" said Fin laughing "Plus he seems to be with his buddies"

They noticed Nick walking to a group of girls. Olivia could make out the figure of a blonde but could only see her back.

Nick handed Amanda her drink and leaned in to kiss her. She giggled and whispered something in his ear.

Olivia's eyes widen. "is that…..Amanda?" she said in shock

Fin looked up and is equally surprised.

Fin furiously started pushing through the crowd. Eventually ending up behind Nick. Olivia followed. Fin tapped Nicks shoulder. Nick turned around and almost spit out his beer to see his Sergeant and coworker/partner in front of him.

"Oh, hey" he said trying to hide and push Amanda into the crowd

"It's too late, vato" said Fin smirking

Amanda had not realized what was happening she was busy talking to her friends and the music was too loud.

She turned around to say something to Nick "Hey Babe can you…" but stopped when she saw her partner and Sergeant in front of Nick.

She sees the expression on Fin's face. He starts walking out. Amanda looked at Nick in a what do I do sort of way but he was looking at her with the same expression. Amanda ran through the crowd until she was out the door. The coldness hits her hard.

"I…." started Nick.

"Do you wanna step outside?" asked Olivia

"uh yeah….maybe we should"

Amanda desperately started looking for Fin she finally found him standing at the street light.

"Fin! Wait" He looked at her but kept pressing the button to cross

"Fin please"

"you couldn't tell me Amanda!, I thought you was my partner"

"Fin I am your partner"

"Nah my partner wouldn't hide things from me or lied to me like you have"

"Fin please I'm sorry"

"I think I need a new partner"

Amanda felt hurt but she could also see the pain in Fin's face

"I'm sorry" she whispers again "what was I supposed to do risk all our careers for an unsure thing, was I just supposed to say by the way I'm sleeping with Nick"

"yes was that so hard!" he says angrily "I would of kept your secret Amanda, you family"

All Amanda could do was look down, she felt horrible.

"is it unsure?"

Amanda looked up "what?"

"is it unsure? thats what you said"

Amanda is not sure how to answer "well…it"

"That man loves you Amanda and you do too"

She laughs nervously seeing the expression on Fin's face change he's was not as angry anymore

Meanwhile Olivia and Nick were talking

"How long?"

"Uh…"

"How long Nick?"

"8 months" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"8 months…wow really right under my nose huh"

"Olivia it's not like that"

"I trusted you….I trusted both of you…after everything I had come to terms with it"

"that's just it Olivia…all that stuff it just brought Amanda and me closer"

"hmph"

He didn't know where it came from but he said it "you're one to talk"

"excuse me"

"you hid stuff too Olivia, you're not perfect"

Olivia got caught off guard she didn't know what to say but he was right she had lied to him before.

"It doesn't matter, this is a big conflict of interest and if you don't want any trouble you should stop shacking up now"

"so now you're telling me how to run my life….that's great Olivia Thank you!"

"You know what she's gone anyway so it doesn't matter I don't want her in my unit"

"you know what your problem is Liv, you don't give her a chance, you're always against her"

"how can I trust her Nick"

"you have no idea how hard she's been trying to get into your good graces and you wont even let her in not even a little!"

"Nick I've tried…"

"No you haven't, You don't know her like I do, you know she wanted to tell you, she wanted to come clean her main concerned were you and Fin"

Olivia doesn't know what to say at the revelation.

"If you'd only paid attention Olivia you'd see how much she looks up to you"

"Nick…."

"I love her Liv, and if it has to come to this than transfer me not her"

As soon as he said that Amanda and Fin came upon them

"you love me?" she repeated quietly

Nick turned to her "yes Amanda I love you, I'm crazy about you and I will do anything it takes to be with you even if that means I have to leave SVU"

Amanda and Nick turned to Fin and Olivia.

"I can't believe this" Olivia placed her hand on her forehead "I'll see what I can do to keep you at SVU"

Fin smiled "you gotta admit Liv they are kinda cute" he laughed

Olivia gave them a quick smile. "Ah the new kids"

* * *

><p>End of Version 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this one is one of those "this shit would never happen on SVU" kind of situation lol but Enjoy... for the person who asked about secret I apologized for leaving you guys hanging on 2 stories I will try to finish them by end of next week.

Version 2:

* * *

><p>Late night stake out.<p>

Amanda and Nick were tired and all they wanted to do was go home and fall into eachother's arms. It wasn't to be though, they had gotten a call and now they had been assigned to park in front of a building and just watch. Fin and Olivia were on the other side also parked in a car.

"I'm tired" said Amanda barely holding on to her 2nd half empty cup of coffee

"babe" he smiled at least they were here together and he could talk to her like this "I know you're tired, why don't you lay your head down on me"

She blushed to hear him call her babe and jokingly said "wouldn't you like that?"

"come on, not like that" he laughed

She laughed and looked out the window

"but…." He continued "let's just say I wouldn't stop you" he laughed

"oh Nick aren't u kinky"

"hey all I'm saying it's been a long day"

"hmmmm….." Amanda looked outside there didn't seem to be nobody in sight

"so you wouldn't stop me if I did this" she leaned into him and gave him a small kiss on his neck

He couldn't help but pull her more into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips

"this is bad" she whispered in-between kisses

"we shouldn't be doing this" he responded as he began to kiss her neck

"we should stop" she giggled. His lips on her neck made her weak

"stop me anytime" he knew how to turn her on

At this moment Amanda wished she had something on that would make this moment much easier. Darn these jeans.

"unzip your pants" she mumbled

"what?, really?" he asked surprised

"oh come on we are gonna be here forever do you really think anyone's going to come out of that building at one in the morning"

He laughed "your wish is my command than"

She struggled but eventually got her skinny jeans off enough to be able to sit on him

Nick looked at her in amazement. He had only fantasized about a situation like this but here he was with a beautiful woman having amazing sex.

She moaned as she moved her body on top of him. He kissed her neck furiously. She moaned louder.

As the sensations intensified Amanda accidently kicked the police scanner without noticing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Olivia and Fin were talking when they heard the police scanner come on. At first all they could hear were muffled groans and mumbles. The scanner suddenly became clearer and they could hear Amanda moaning.<p>

"Baby don't stop" they recognized Nick's voice

"uh what's going on over there" questioned Olivia as her brown eyes widened

As Amanda climaxes they heard "Nick!, oh Nick!"

"uh…" stuttered Fin

Olivia gets out of the car and slams the door. Fin follows her. They walked to the other side of the building and knocked on the fogged windows of Nick's and Amanda's car.

"Oh Shit!" Amanda said as she tried to pull up her jeans

Nicks zipped up quickly and stepped out of the car.

"uh yeah Sarge….what's up?"

"Amanda! Get out!"

"I think she's sleeping Sarge"

"Really don't give me that bull"

Amanda stepped out of the car.

Fin was staring at them but you could he was trying his hardest not to laugh

"Sarge" said Amanda

"you guys are in trouble" laughed Fin he couldn't help it anymore

"Your police scanner went on….and for a second I thought you two were in trouble but then I realized oh no my two detectives are fucking on a stakeout"

"Olivia…"Nick Started

Amanda felt so embarrassed. Her two co workers had just heard her having sex, how was she ever gonna live it down.

"enough! Seriously you two couldn't keep it in your pants long enough"

"Liv…we're sorry…this is embarrassing enough…we didn't think you would ever find out" said Amanda

"oh really! You didn't"

"uh…Liv why don't we deal with this tomorrow morning…by then we'll all be better rested and with a clearer head" said Fin

"Fine whatever!" Olivia went back to her car and sped off living Nick, Fin and Amanda to fend for themselves.

"uh Fin do you want a ride?" asked Amanda

"In that?" he pointed at the car "not after tonight" he laughed

Amanda blushed and laughed.

"Hey man...for what it's worth we're sorry" said Nick

"Man I knew you two were doing it all along….you guys aren't very subtle"

"what!" said Amanda

"you know I'm pretty sure Liv did too, you guys just confirmed her suspicions tonight, don't worry she'll get over it, she might reprimand you though, cause that's definitely a no-no on the job"

"we know…it's just" Nick started

"Hey Man….I get it she's a beautiful girl, just make sure to keep it in your pants during work hours, I don't need to hear that man, that's my sister"

Amanda gave Fin a hug.

"Alright, Alright let's not get all emotional"

* * *

><p>End of Version 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY HAD ANOTHER CHANCE TO UPDATE. Here is a 3rd way Olivia finds out lol. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was another day at SVU.<p>

It was busy and Nick and Amanda were stressing a bit. They had found out Amanda was pregnant a couple weeks ago but decided to not say anything just yet. How were they ever going to deal with this and tell Olivia and the rest of the squad.

They had only been together for about 8 months, so it came as a shock to them both.

Nick being the sort of man he was vowed to stay by Amanda's side and it was not like she didn't appreciate it but she knew she could do this on her own. This was Amanda though not ever wanting to depend on anyone else but she understood where he was coming from and accepted it.

At first she had been scared when she looked at that pee stick and it came out positive. Damn that man must have super sperm she thought to herself as she laughed out loud. She had walked out of his bathroom to find him pacing back and forth. When she told him the results, he seemed genuinely happy and she couldn't help but feel a small flutter in her stomach. She knew it was too early for it to be the baby but it gave her a sense of security and made her think that maybe everything would be alright after all.

Soon after that he insisted on telling his mother. Amanda had met his mother a few times and she knew they were dating but Amanda hadn't expected the joy on that woman's face when they told her, it was like they told her she had won a million dollars.

Now here they were in squadroom hiding the happiness they felt from everyone they loved and saw as family.

Amanda was looking at her computer intensely and Nick had stepped out for a coffee run. When all of a sudden an officer walked Nick's mom into the squadroom.

"Amanda, sweetheart" said the kind hearted older woman

"uh Mrs. Amaro…what can I do for you" answered Amanda nervously as everyone around her started to notice the two.

"Hello, Ms. Amaro" cut in Olivia "are you looking for your son?"

"oh no, no, just wanted to drop off this food for Amanda"

Olivia gave Amanda a questioning look

"uh Thank you" said Amanda as Nick's mom handed her a lunch bag

"oh yes, you know you have to keep yourself healthy now, specially for the baby"

Right at that moment Nick walked in and everyone in the squadroom had suddenly nothing to do as all eyes were on Amanda.

"Mama" said Nick "what are you doing here?" he looked at Amanda who was as red as a tomato

"hijo, I came to bring Amanda some healthy food"

"Uh, Thank you Ma" he said as Olivia gave him a look "let me walk you out"

"Amanda, my office please…Nick join us as soon as you get back" she said sternly

Amanda put the plate down and walked into Liv's office.

"Liv…" she began

"don't"

Amanda felt awful, not that long ago she had been right here in this position about to lose her job

"Are you pregnant Amanda?" asked Liv

Nick walked in and closed the door behind him. It hurt him to see the woman he loved standing in front of Liv with her hands behind her back as if she were being scolded by the principal.

"Liv…" Nick began

"I will get to you" said Olivia annoyed "well, Amanda?"

"Yes Olivia I'm pregnant"

"and when were you planning on telling me?"

"soon"

"soon?"

"Liv it's not mandatory until she's 4 months" Nick cut in angrily, he was tired of Olivia treating Amanda the way she had for the past few months.

Olivia looks at him upset at the tone of his voice.

"you're the father?"

"yes Liv I am"

"Right under my nose, how did I not see it?"

"Liv this isn't about you?" he said "we just didn't want to cause any problems"

"any problems?...do you see the position you have put this squad in?"

"why do they have to know?" blurted out Amanda full of emotions

"I don't know what you want me to say, I have to tell 1pp, if I don't I'm risking everyone's job and I can't do that"

"Liv…." Said Nick

"Nick…you're good detectives and I will make sure to let them know that" she looks at Amanda "really Amanda, I just can't risk everything"

"Do what you have to do Liv" he said

She opens the door to let them out. They begin to walk out.

"By the way" she said "Congratulations" she smiled as she shut the door.

"haha" they hear Fin laughing

He hugged Amanda "so you really got a little Amaro in there?"

Amanda smiled as she nodded

"Congratulations man" he said as he shook Nick's hand "whatever happens man, you know we'll always be family"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a short one. Enjoy.

Version 4:

* * *

><p>Nick rolled over in bed and stared at the beautiful presence before him. He admired the way her body curved just right into his and the way her skin glowed with the small rays of sunshine seeping in through the cracks in the curtain.<p>

"hmm" he heard a soft moan

"Morning beautiful" he whispered

"Morning, what time is it?"

"we still have enough time it's early"

"hmmm…ok" she said as she began to stretch on the wrinkled white sheets

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and then I'll cook breakfast" he said as he jumped off the bed

"k…" she groaned softly "how'd I get so lucky" she said as she pulled him back in for a kiss

"the question is how did I get so lucky" he laughed as he rushed to the shower

Amanda laid in bed with the sheet up to her chest and thinking about how good Nick made her feel.

Suddenly her phone rang and she rushed to answer it. Unfortunately it was somewhere in the tangled sheets and she was having a hard time finding it.

"Got it!" she finally answered

"Hello"

"Amanda?"

"yeah"

"it's Olivia"

"I know"

"um can I talk to Nick?"

"what? Nick?" suddenly Amanda realized that she hadn't answered her phone. She had answered Nicks.

"Oh Shit!" "Oh Shit" she thought…."what do I do?" "what do I say?"

"oh yeah Nick, he is …indisposed at the moment can he call you back?"

"uh…ooookkkkaaayyy"

"Ok Bye!" she hanged up nervously

How was she going to explain this to Nick.

Nick came out of the bathroom and stared at Amanda who was just sitting up in bed holding his phone. She looked like a frightened little bird.

"Uh is everything alright, Amanda?"

"I answered your phone"

"ok"

"it was Olivia"

"ok"

"why are you not freaking out?!"

"well there's nothing we can do now"

"Nick she knows!"

Nick smiled. "It's okay; I mean they had to find out sometime"

Amanda got up slowly trying her hardest to come up with an excuse to why she had picked up Nick's phone at 6 in the morning.

"Come on get dress, we'll figure it out"

* * *

><p>As they walked into the precinct nobody batted an eye. This made Amanda even more nervous.<p>

"Morning" the heard a voice

"Uh, Morning Liv" said Nick

"Morning" said Amanda sheepishly rushing to her desk

"Morning!" came in Carisi with a big smile on his face "heard the cats out of the bag"

Nick and Amanda look up

"Really Carisi!" yelled Olivia

"Oh come on!" said Fin "we wanted to torture them a little first" he laughed

Olivia laughed. This caught Amanda by surprise.

"You guys should see your faces" she pointed at them

"ha" Amanda chuckled nervously still not sure what to make of the whole situation

"Nah Man, did you guys really think we didn't know" laughed Carisi "I knew the moment I walked into this precinct"

"we're detectives" chuckled Fin

Amanda gave him a smile and a playful punch

"Alright everyone back to work"

"Shouldn't we talk about it Liv?"

"Talk about what? As far as I know you guys were buying some donuts early this morning" she winked

Nick Smiled "Thanks Liv"

"Can't lose two of my best detectives"

Amanda felt like she could finally breath

"Hey what about us?!" said Carisi "what are we chopped liver?"

Fin laughed "speak for yourself"

"back to work boys" said Olivia chuckling as she closed her office door

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
